fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Fantasia: The 2nd Stage
Pretty Cure Fantasia (プリキュア ファンタジア: ザ 2nd ステジ "Purikyua Fantajia: Za 2nd Suteji") is the all star movie by LeenaCandy of all stars series from Doki Doki Heartbrand to Scream the Heartbeat (excluding Pop World; their so too many cures than Colorful Hearts & Cure Universe appears only). Plot *''Pretty Cure Fantasia: The 2nd Stage transcript'' Characters Cures Disclaimer: Please remain the mascots! The Yuri Shina group, Adam, & Carly and the villains! Carte D' Or & Amara are '''written' before the civilian names! And Colorful Hearts are VERY many cures! ---- *Aida Ayami / Cure Paddle Pop *Hishikawa Nikki / Cure Cornetto *Yotsuba Yassi / Cure Frutarre *Kenzaki Maori / Cure Calippo *Mikoru Yukara / Cure Kulfeez *Stewart Alessa / Cure Cassata *Mitzukiro Mimino / Cure Feast *Hartetisu Zora / Cure Liona *Carte D' Or / Madoka Regine / Cure Magnum *Nobariru Ankara / Cure Vinetta ---- *Wakano Burgundy / Cure Flame *Tsuchina Chalcedony / Cure Earth *Hoshinu Jonquil / Cure Twink *Midorihana Dioptase / Cure Flora *Shiromizu Cobalt / Cure Water *Aokana Montana / Cure Curly *Mushikine Iolite / Cure Piano *Koshokumai Fushcia / Cure Sweet *Jonitei Pearl / Cure Puffy *Miyume Obsedian / Cure Glitz *Wakano Ruby / Red Sparkle *Tsuchina Amber / Orange Sparkle *Hoshinu Topaz / Yellow Sparkle *Midorihana Emerald / Green Sparkle *Shiromozu Opal / Blue Sparkle *Wako Sapphire / Indigo Sparkle *Mushikine Amthyst / Violet Sparkle *Koshokumai Beryl / Pink Sparkle *Jonotei Crystal / White Sparkle *Miyume Onyx / Black Sparkle *Kin / Yuri Kina / Gold Shine *Gin / Yuri Gina / Silver Shine *Min / Yuri Mina / Bronze Shine *Sin / Yuri Sina / Platinum Shine *Din / Yuri Dina / Copper Shine *Rin / Yuri Rina / Metallic Shine *Pinkuhane Rubelite / Pink Fire *Aomozuro Azurite / Blue Stream *Kitsuchi Citrine / Yellow Flower *Midorinao Jade / Green Air *Hikari Sanni (Sunstone) / Shiny Dawn *Hikari Tsuki (Moonstone) / Shiny Dusk *Hikari Hoshi (Starstone) / Shiny Dust *Kikariko Garnet / Lucky Twist *Natsuki Peridot / Sunny Side Up *Maisakime Olivine / Blooming Flower *Mokoru Spinel / Italia Ballerina *Hinokawa Hyacinth / Funky Flist *Itsuko Siam / Rocky Rollz *Aokikawa Bermuda / Magic Maiden *Willer Rose / Lovely Princess *Seymone Capri / Pop Doll *Michiro Tanzanite / Purple Velvette *Kirapika Malchite / Sparkling Harmony *Ompuno Lilac / Symphonique Tune *Deeper Turquise / Mermaid Siren *Kenzaki Satin / Twinkly Angel *Kuroyume Hermanite / Gothic Lolita *Ichigoyoshi Rosaline / Strawberry Lush *Kashirei Ametrine / Cheery Cherry *Midorizaki Khaki / Minty Mist *Tadase Arcroite / Platinium Royale *Miiro Barite / Pure Feeling *Fujisaki Sodalite / Beat Jumper *Yamato Cyprine / Fantastic Mirage *Shirabe Copal / Heavenly Knight *Mashiro Rhodorite / Clown Drop *Souma Kunzite / Sky Jack *Sanjou Nephrite / Samurai Soul *Sakurai Estatite / Wonderful Singer *Utakaze Ekanite / Germanica Flamingo *Himawari Hayune / Shining Blaze *Mitsuboshi Sardonyx / Shougun Spirit *Yamamoto Datolite / Dreaming Sorcress *Sasuto Willemite / Rolling Chef *Hoshizora Carnelian / French Elixir *Hoshizora Cornelian / Filipino Carinosa *Hikawa Idocrase / Planetary Angel *Tsukikage Flourite / Snow Star *Tetsuko Greenovite / Princess Flower *Suteki Jasper / Flame Cross *Aotaiyo Zircon / Ocean Sparkle *Akatsuki Chrysoberyl / Sun Gundam *Tomlinson Quartz / Atomic Cosmo *Derenesus Chrysocolla / Amarilla Frida *Stanlinson Alabster / Petite Witch *Kayori Padparascha / Lollipop Lorelei *Myousako Agate / Sweetie Schoolgirl *Kanare Coral / Disco Drizzle *Utakawaii Rosinca / Glamourous Allure *Hanasora Vermeil / Fruity Symphony *Mikankigawa Ammolite / Megumi Kokoro *Anmitsuno Kindarite / Sugar Punch *Sorashiro Goshenite / Ammulet Angel *Sorashiro Hiddenite / Ammulet Devil *Kazuya Blackstone / Seraphic Dream *Kazuya Whitestone / Lunatic Dream *Hotaru Chartrulese / Jewel Dream *Yayoiki Lapis / Dear Baby *Akihiro Mandarin / Citrus Lynx *Fochun Thirstle / Indian Fortune *Kisekima Amaranth / Zombie Rebel ---- *Yukisora Diamond / Cure Angel ---- *Mikuro Heza / Cure Color ---- *Aikoshoku Mimi / Cure Iris *Himitsukoi Akara / Cure Cupid *Orenji Mikan / Cure Vulcan *Kira Hotari / Cure Sol *Manaku Midori / Cure Thalia *Shiro Kaorin / Cure Fates *Aoi Mizuki / Cure Oceanus *Komayu Tsuki / Cure Diana *Myusikku Murasaki / Cure Euterpe *Pinku Sakura / Cure Selene *Kokoda Yume / Cure Morpheus *Kyhokawa Miko / Cure Aglaia *Hime Shira / Cure Juno *Mitsukiwa Buki / Cure Euphorosyne *Gurinu Rame / Cure Nike *Yozora Reika / Cure Nyx *Maori Tako / Cure Apollo *Shiroko Zora / Cure Aether *Urano Keika / Cure Eos *Urano Tsubasa / Cure Fortuna *Daichi Miyu / Cure Imagine ---- *Matsuki Aimi / Cure Glitter *Aokihime Mika / Cure Fantasy *Yotsu Amai / Cure Miracle *Murasaki Mena / Cure Twinkle *Nanako Akai / Cure Sherbet *Mikante Maya / Cure Holiday *Carly / Soyung Airi / Cure Maxinum *Adam / Dasuri Mira / Cure Stricky *Myersons Scarlett / Cure Elixir *Shingukawa Musa / Cure Glamour *Tomoyo Aoki / Cure Thirsty *Nakajima Meia / Cure Sparkle *Midorida Andi / Cure Electro *Nicolette Young / Cure Jepsen *Former Cures ---- *Akaseki Kiraki / Cure Shimmer *Mikankawa Chinno / Cure Explode *Kirariniji Pikana / Cure Voltage *Midorisa Hanarin / Cure Dewdrop *Aokiyume Domizu / Cure Celestial *Bairoreto Tsukie / Cure Firework *Amara / Kuroshiro Setsuri / Cure Effect ---- *Kazuya Sheena / Cure Universe ---- *Hatsune Utamiku / Cure Rondo ---- *Manami Kira / Cure Pop *Mitsuboshi Akane / Cure Rock *Akihienma Keira / Cure Jazz *Midoriko Nanari / Cure Disco *Kinijimi Yamaha / Cure Acoustic *Aosora Izumi / Cure Samba *Mikankisu Sanji / Cure HipHop *Murasaki Kiutara / Cure Techno Mascots *Chary *Rochelle *Ellie *David *Mishah *Missy *Becca *Yukki *Ko *Maele *Crimson *Sienna *Mango *Viridian *Aquania *Denim *Lilac *Peachy *Kuro *Shiro *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Fafa *Soso *Lala *Titi *Pepe *Ruru *Kiki *Pinky *Ocean *Daisy *Slide *Sun *Moon *Star *Tornado *Morning *Freesia *Sherbette *Pikaru *Tronix *Imagine *Royal *Diva *Violette *Glitz *Pitch *Marina *Goddess *Funk *Berri *Cheri *Menthol *Dovella *Flake *Piru *Ali *Sparrow *Gento *Tech *Glaiza *Globe *Tartette *Kiseki *Hotaru *Rhythm *Temari *Kusukusu *Daichi *Musashi *Cecila *Nami *Yoru *Eli *Ira *Renee *Nova *Toriko *Rhianna *Zara *Puke *Serene *Blossom *Chikara *Suito *Phoenix *Heaveni *Lorde *Roman *Greek *Kiss *Spark *Flaire *Rebelle *Mix *Elegance *Cassandra *Blink *Spark *City *Voice *Musico *Musica Villains *Yukikuro *Shadow *Kurokage *Airarks *Monotone *Crashed *Silent Trivia ''Coming Soon Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Doki Doki Heartbrand! Pretty Cure Category:Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Bright Lights! Category:Magilika Pretty Cure! Category:Good Time Pretty Cure! Category:Dream High Pretty Cure Category:Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure Category:Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure Category:User: LeenaCandy